Linton Vassell vs. Emmanuel Newton 2
The first round began. Newton lands an inside kick, eats a hard leg kick. Vassell eats a groin kick, needs a moment. They continue. Vassell gets a good single to half-guard. Newton stands to the clinch. Vassell working a trip. 4:00. Vassell gets it, side control. Mounts. Newton gives up the back, both hooks. Vassell flattening him out. Rights under, more. Short rights but effective. 2:00. More. Back to mount. Back to the back. Back to mount. Annnnd back to the back, 1:00. Newton stands, stuffs a double. Gets the back himself. No hooks in. 35. Vassell escapes and stands, works a single. They break, Newton lands a body kick. Vassell blocks a spinning backfist. 15. Newton works a single, works hard and gets it to side control with authority. R1 ends, 10-9 Vassell. R2 began. Newton lands an inside kick and leg kick. Vassell lands a leg kick defending a single, Newton completes it. Stands and they break. Newton body kick. Vassell lands a right. Newton leg kick. 4:00. Newton inside kick. And a leg kick to the groin, Vassell needs a moment. Boos. Taking his time this time. Pacing. They continue, touch gloves. Newton body kick and a right. Newton body kick. Newton leg kick, eats a counter right hook. Newton clips another counter right hook. Vassell lands a jab. And another, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Vassell lands a jab, defends a single. Newton adds a trip, gets it. Vassell stands, Newton dumps him down to side control, thinks arm triangle but loses it. Left elbow. Vassell turns out. Newton gets the back. 2:00. Vassell stands, Newton dumps him down. Has the back. Vassell stands, clinch. Newton works a double, Vassell stuffs, Newton tenaciously works a single. Vassell got a warning for blatantly grabbing the cage to avoid getting taken down. Vassell ate another groin shot with a knee, collapses, needs a moment. Final warning for Newton there. Nope he loses a point. Vassell still down and hurting. He's up. Pacing. One more minute left to work with on the break. They continue and touch gloves. 1:00. Newton inside kick. Vassell jabs, eats a body kick. 35. Newton lands a spinning back kick, Vassell stuffs a single. Vassell lansd a jab. Newton blocks a high kick. Vassell lands a clipping left. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Newton IMO but with the point lost it's a 9-9 round. R3 began. Vassell stiff jab. Newton tries a single, Vassell stuffs it. Newton body kick. Vassell right hook. Newton side kick, lands a blocked spinning back fist. Newton lands a right and another. Newton inside kick. Vassell defends a single. 4:00. Newton persists and slams him to side control. Vassell regains half-guard. Then guard. Newton lands a right. Vassell stands. Clinch. 3:00. Newton knees the body. Works a single, persists. Vassell stuffs it. Vassell knees the body. Knees the body hard. Stuffs a single. Knees the body. 2:00. Vassell tries a double. Now a single. Newton defending. Vassell completes it against the cage. Boos. Vassell close to mounting. Half-guard. "Go for mount!" Vassell mounts. "Elbows!" Short lefts. 1:00. A couple short lefts. 35. Blocked right elbow. Newton gives up the back with both hooks. Vassell flattening him out. Back to mount, slicing left elbow. Short rights. 15. Left elbow. A hard one. A right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Vassell. 29-27 Vassell IMO. 30-26, 29-27 x2 UD for Vassell. They hug, Newton pats Vassell's head.